You really mean it?
by Meganesatan
Summary: Aomine accidentally confesses to Kagami. KagaAo fic with pervert Kagami and more innocent Aomine.


"I like you, dumbass."

"Wha-!?"

Kagami missed the shot he was making and the ball he threw bounced away until it was somewhere outside the court. Kagami turned his head to the boy he was playing with, his mouth hanging open.

"Can you please repeat what you said, because I think I heard wrong."

"Oh for the love of god, Kagami. I. Like. You. Is it so hard to believe, you asswipe?" Aomine was blushing lightly as he repeated his confession. He looked straight to his companion's eyes and his mouth trembled a little.

Their little conversation had started with Aomine mocking Kagami's lack of girlfriends. Kagami had never dated any girl (, mainly because he was gay, but he had no intention to tell the other boy that). When Aomine had bragged about all the girls he had banged, Kagami had asked why he didn't date anyone right now. To that Aomine had simply blunted out that he liked Kagami. He hadn't even noticed what he was about to say before the words had escaped from his mouth.

"Aomine, you better not be shitting me, you know. This kind of joke isn't funny," Kagami mumbled, reddish color slowly creeping up his face.

"I am not joking, idiot. I'm not that stupid to joke about something like this," Aomine sighed and walked up to the redhead.

"Would I be doing this, then?"

Aomine better not be doing the thing Kagami thought he was about to do. Oh, hell no.

Kagami just stood there shocked as the Touou's infamous ace kissed him on the lips, in a bright daylight when anyone could see them. They should only walk past the court the two were playing not more than three minutes ago, and they would see the awkward situation Kagami was in.

After several seconds Kagami recollected his thoughts and pushed Aomine away. He glanced slightly upwards to see the boy's reaction. Aomine looked hurt, the kind of hurt when a child is denied his favorite snack. Kagami couldn't look at Aomine's face being so pathetic. He started to investigate his shoes. Maybe his shoelaces would have been somehow magically untied and he would have to crouch down to tie them back up. But no luck, they were tied, as usual.

"Was the idea of me so disgusting to you?" Kagami could hear Aomine to say. His voice was more silent and soft, than his usual harsh, bragging tone. It seemed like his mask was ripped of his face. This was the real Aomine. He was so vulnerable and weak.

"No! I mean. Just listen to me, Ahomine," The Seirin's ace half shouted, panicking he would hurt the other even more with his words. He didn't want to hurt him. This just was so sudden. Kagami liked Aomine back, yes, but he didn't want to discuss this outside while every passing person could hear them.

"Okay," Was the tanned male's silent reply.

"Just. Let's go to my place and talk this out, 'kay?" Kagami said softly and adjusted his stare back to Aomine's face.

"'kay," Aomine mumbled.

The court they were playing was near Kagami's apartment and it would only take about five minutes to reach the tall apartment building.

Kagami lead Aomine to the door and opened it with his key. He let Aomine first in and followed him in suit.

"Do whatever you like. I'm going to fix something to eat," Kagami said. The situation may have been awkward and his guest may have been the biggest asshole in the world, but Kagami would not forget his manners.

Kagami made some tea and took some leftover cupcakes he had prepared last night, knowing that Aomine would pop up. (He did not expect this kind of situation, though.) He walked to his living room, where Aomine was already sitting on the couch. Kagami put the tray he was holding on the coffee table in front of the other boy. After that he sat next to the blushing teenager. They sat in a silence for a while, drinking tea and occasionally chewing a little bit of their cupcakes.

"So umm… What do you think of me?" Aomine blurted out, blushing deeply. "Am I that disgusting? Wait, you aren't a homophobe, aren't you? Oh god, you are. I'm so sorry," He continued to ramble on; face flustered, but Kagami interrupted him with his look.

"Calm down, Ahomine," Kagami sighed, a small smile creeping up to his face. "I have never thought of you being disgusting, in fact you… Umm…" Kagami trailed off, his face heating up.

Kagami could see some hope rise in Aomine's eyes as he spoke and, _god, _did that asshole have to be that cute?

"Continue. Don't you dare to leave me hanging here, Bakagami!" Aomine whispered, slowly getting his enthusiasm back and starting to resemble his usual self more and more by each passing second.

Kagami closed his eyes and muttered: "You're kind of attractive and I don't think that dating you would be so bad…"

Aomine's mouth fell open.

"A-are you shitting me?" Aomine stuttered, not believing what the redhead had just said. "Are you honestly, _honestly _telling the truth?"

"Gah! Just shut up, will you!" Kagami sighed and leaned forward to kiss his newly found boyfriend.

Aomine apparently tried to say something as he opened his mouth, but as he did so Kagami took the chance to slide his tongue inside. The sound that left Aomine's mouth was nothing but a breathy moan. Kagami took that as an encouragement and took his hands that had previously lied on the couch, to Aomine's thighs. He squeezed them hard and he could feel the other jump lightly.

"So this is where the mighty ace of Touou is sensitive," Kagami smirked. Aomine just blushed deep and muttered something that resembled something like "shut up".

Kagami discovered that he liked teasing Aomine. A lot.

He ran his hands up and down Aomine's torso and found out so many places where he was sensitive. He also found out that Aomine could moan quite sexily, his voice breathy and deep, as Kagami's mouth was wrapped around his dick.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" Aomine whimpered, desperately wanting his release.

Kagami raised his head from his cock, licked his lips and said: "Then come. Aim for my face." Then he began to pump the shaft quickly, adding more and more power to get the boy to come.

It didn't take long when Aomine hit his peak. Strings of cum spurted out from the head of his cock, hitting Kagami's face. He looked as Kagami started to lick around his lips, tasting the substance that covered now pretty much his entire face.

"Mhhn, tasty," Kagami groaned as he lifted himself up and sat back to the couch.

"You're disgusting," Aomine stated, but his eyes could tell how much he enjoyed seeing Kagami's face covered in his own semen.

Kagami chuckled and then leaned closer.

"Hey, I'm still hard. Want to take your pants off and bend over, so I could masturbate to it?" He whispered.

"Pervert!"


End file.
